The success of amusement parks, fairs, carnivals, parades, parties, and other gala events oftentimes depends upon, among other things, the prizes offered as door giveaways, gifts, game winnings and sales items. Many times these prizes include plush toys in the shape of animals and other animated characters. Further, plush toys are marketed by wholesale and retail establishments to children, toy collectors and other purchasers. The most appealing plush toys are those having intricate shapes and detailed features. Fully shaped bodies of animals and animated characters captivate and charm those who enjoy plush toys. Detailed paws, fingers, toes, ears, and noses, are also fascinating. Equally important, though, to manufacturers, wholesalers, retailers and gala event coordinators, are shipping and storage considerations.
Conventional plush toys include those which have an outer covering stuffed with material such as styrofoam beads, cotton batting or the like. These conventional plush toys have several disadvantages. First, the stuffing material substantially increases the overall weight and bulk of the plush toy. A heavier and bulkier toy is unwieldy and thus more difficult to ship and store. Also, the associated costs are greatly increased. Further, weighty and unwieldy plush toys are more difficult to handle and play with by children and others. Second, the conventional stuffing material renders the plush toy incapable of reduction to a compact size. The stuffing cannot easily be removed from the plush toy to reduce the volume and bulk of the plush toy. Further, even if the stuffing material were removed thereby minimizing the size and weight of the plush toy, the stuffing itself would have to be shipped and stored. Thus, the purpose for removing the stuffing is defeated. Third, when the plush toy is no longer useful, conventional stuffing material requires disposal in a landfill or the like, thus raising environmental concerns.
Another conventional plush toy is one whose outer covering is shaped by an inner envelope filled with air. The inner envelope is typically fabricated from latex or other elastomeric material. A plush toy of this type also has several disadvantages. First, the elastomeric material renders the shape of the inner envelope substantially spherical or elliptical. The shape of the outer covering is also substantially spherical or elliptical because it conforms to the inflated inner envelope. Thus, fully shaped animals and other animated characters which the toy attempts to depict are only crudely portrayed. Second, the elastomeric properties of the inner envelope dissipate over time and the material is subject to rupture if inflated too greatly. The useful life of the plush toy is thus lessened by these limitations of the elastomeric inner envelope. Third, elastomeric materials are somewhat permeable to air. The air contained in the inner envelope escapes over time, resulting in an unwanted deflation of the plush toy. Fourth, elastomeric materials require a great amount of air pressure to inflate. Thus, a durable source of air pressure is required to inflate the plush toy.
An inflatable toy which includes an outer fabric casing and an inner inflated rubber balloon to provide shape to the casing is described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,685,758 (the '758 patent). The '758 patent discloses an inflatable toy having an inelastic casing that can be cleaned or replaced with other casings of different caricatures. A balloon is inserted through a small opening in the casing and then inflated. Stuffing material is used in the portions of the casing not supported by the inflated balloon, namely the arms and legs of the caricatures. Such an inflatable toy has several disadvantages. First, the body of the caricature is necessarily limited to an elliptical or spherical shape which reflects the shape of the inner balloon. A toy having an elliptical or spherical body is less appealing than plush toys fully shaped. Second, the stuffing material in the arms and legs of the caricature add weight and bulk to the toy. While the stuffing may fully shape the arms and legs, the stuffing is somewhat permanent and cannot be removed to facilitate compactness of the toy. Third, the inner balloon material is permeable to air and when inflated, allows the captured air to escape over time. Thus, undesirable deflation of the toy will result.
Another inflatable toy is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,503,948 (the '948 patent) of Henry. The inflatable toy is more particularly a doll which includes a flexible casing constituting the torso of the doll. The casing is provided with an opening for removably receiving an inflatable bladder to maintain the casing in an expanded or taut condition. The bladder is fashioned of rubber and has sufficient flexibility to substantially fill the cavity within the casing. The bladder conforms substantially in configuration with the casing. Arms, legs, and a head are hollow and connected with the body of the doll. Such a toy has several disadvantages as a plush toy. First, the toy lacks the capability for reduction to a minimal size. While the inner bladder is deflatable which allows the casing to collapse, the arms, legs, and head remain substantially the same in size. Shipping, storage, and handling of these toys are more difficult and costly. Second, as with the '758 patented toy, the bladder is fabricated from rubber and thus has the inherent limitations of an elastomeric material. These limitations include unwanted deflation from rupture, puncture, or escaping air from the somewhat permeable rubber. Also, a great amount of air pressure is required to inflate the rubber bladder.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,216,425 (the '425 patent) also discloses an inflatable toy. The toy includes a casing of fabric or other inelastic material having an oval or other elongated form. A substantially spherical inflatable balloon constructed of elastic rubber is arranged within the casing. When inflated, the balloon expands the elongated casing and conforms to the shape of the casing. Ears, legs, and a tail may be stitched to the casing and other features marked on the casing to represent an animal. Several disadvantages of this inflatable toy are present. First, the animal body is limited to spherical or elliptical shapes. These shapes are crude and less appealing than fully shaped toys. Also, merely stitching the legs, ears and tails to the spherical body is crude as well. Second, the inner inflatable balloon has the same inherent limitations of elastomeric materials as described above for the '758 and '948 patented toys.
A toy balloon is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,758,199 (the '199 patent). The toy includes a balloon envelope for use in conjunction with an imitation gondola. The balloon envelope comprises an inflatable gas bag and a decorative imitation envelope which surrounds the gas bag and substantially conforms to the shape of the inflated gas bag. The gas bag can be constructed from a flexible latex which inflates to a spherical shape. The gas bag may also be fabricated from an nonstretchable, air impermeable material which inflates to an unconventional shaped hot air balloon. The imitation envelope is constructed from decorative materials. This hot air balloon toy is disadvantaged as a plush toy. Even though a nonstretchable material may be used for the gas bag, unconventional hot air balloon shapes are typically obtuse. Thus, these shapes are too crude for the detailed and fully shaped bodies of animal and animated characters required for plush toys.
With the foregoing problems associated with prior art plush toys in mind it is apparent that there is a long felt need for improved plush toys. Ideally, a plush toy should be lightweight and compact during shipping for ease of handling. Further, space requirements for storage during shipping and for inventory should be minimal for lightweight and compact plush toys. Costs associated with shipping and storage of the compact toys should be lower than for heavy and bulky toys. Lightweight and compact plush toys are desirable for shipping and storage, are desirable for coordinators of traveling carnivals, periodic fairs, one-time events and the like. Likewise, plush toys which can be easily inflated to full size for viewing by would-be purchasers are highly desirable. Deflating the plush toy to its compact size for transporting to other locations for reinflation is desirable. Suitable plush toys that are capable of multiple inflation and deflation cycles are also highly desirable. Ultimate purchasers, owners, and users of the plush toys will also desire plush toys suitable for multiple inflation and deflation cycles. The instant invention satisfies all of such needs.